The present invention relates generally to the field of notification messages, and more particularly to the management of push notifications on portable devices.
Push notifications, also referred to as server push notifications, are the delivery of information from a software application to a computing device without a specific request from the computing device. Push notifications allow applications to notify end users of new messages, or events, even when end users are not actively using the application. Push notifications typically, but not always, originate from a server. In many cases, end users must opt-in to receive push notifications. Opt-ins usually takes place during the application install process, but end users are typically also provided with a way to manage alerts independently of the install process in case they change their preferences at a later time.